harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Bennett
Samantha Desiree Bennett (nee Harper, previously Henderson, Donnellson and Hartselle) is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played in both incarnations by Eileen Davidson, best known for her role of Ashley Abbott on The Young and the Restless. The Harper family's modeling maven Of all the Harper siblings, Samantha is the one who is most worldly. She was always looking for new ways to be seen. Unlike her sister, Erica with whom she had always had a tense relationship, Samantha was willing to try to work hard and get her dues. She became one of the top models in the world. Because of her constantly changing schedule, she wasn't always able to be around the family. In fact, until 2009, Samantha was often referred to, but was never seen. Besides her success at modeling, she is enormously proud of her two children. Her daughter, Audra from her common-law marriage to Gabriel Donnellson, who is as worldly as she is; and her son, Shawn by her first husband, and arguably, the love of her life, Andrew Hartselle. Despite her marriages, she never took the last name of her husbands. She has always been known as Samantha Harper, even while she was married. Even during her busiest years as a model, she was always a hands on mother to Shawn and Audra. Years later, Shawn and Audra moved on with their lives. Audra lived in Italy with her father, Gabriel; and Shawn had moved to Boston, where, unbeknownst to anyone, was the personal assistant to his aunt Erica. Audra moved to Boston first, and she established a bond with her mother, and through them, became close to the family. Audra became the sounding board to her cousin, Dylan Harper, whom Samantha adores. Shawn came along after that, then he revealed his relationship to the Harpers. At first, they were suspicious, due to the crimes he had a hand in doing, under Erica's orders, but later on, they thawed when he revealed information against Erica. He later became part of the family, and established a tight bond with Dylan, much like Audra had. After years of working as a model, Samantha finally retired. She took over Susan Corwin's former modeling agency, moving it to Boston, and is now often helping her niece, Sheila by supplying models to work with her design studio. Also, romance has come into Samantha's life, by the entrance of her former brother in-law, Steven Bennett. When she and Steven helped separate combating Sharmaine Jones-Bennett and Samantha's sister, Erica Harper in the midst of a bar fight, the two began to sense they had feelings for one another. They recently solidifed their relationship by announcing their engagement! Not long after that, they were married in a quiet affair at Boston City Hall. She chose to take Steven's last name as her own, finally breaking with her tradition. After that, on the advice of her niece, Hannah Harper Atchley, she moved in with Steven to the Atchley mansion. She would do this after selling her house on Anderson Street in Beacon Hill to newcomer Gina Bellesario Madison, who is the friend of Clarissa Smythe, a partner of her niece, Sheila. Recently, it was revealed that she had been married before she ever met Gabriel Donnellson. She was very briefly married to one John Henderson, the brother of the late Cathy Rizzo. She also has a son named Alex, who lives in Sydney, Australia. He had gained his mother's modeling skills and makes a good living as a model in Sydney. This makes the Atherton family related to the Harpers. Recently, to his mother's joy, Alex has moved to Boston where he has already begun to pitch in with working with the family. He shows that he is a great model and works hard at what he does. He bonds with the head of the family, his two cousins, Dylan and Sheila, as well as his half-siblings, Audra and Shawn. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Bennett family Category:Atherton/Brown family